The Muppets (2011) deleted scenes
A list of deleted scenes from The Muppets. Eight deleted scenes are reported to appear as a bonus feature on ''The Muppets'' Blu-ray: Walter's Nightmare, Life's A Happy Song Missing Verse, A Hero in Hollywood, Credit Card Club, Muppets in Jail, Bowling for Beaker, The Strip Mall Awards and The Complete Muppet Telethon Opening & More. Additional bonus features include the full version of Tex Richman's "Let's Talk About Me," plus hidden Easter eggs of the extended "Forget You" musical number and CDE's Punch Teacher scene. Extended Walters Nightmare A longer version of the scene where the Muppets pop out of the television. ''Life's A Happy Song Missing Verse'' In the opening musical sequence, after Mary's verse about her longing for Gary to propose, a similar verse with Walter occurs. Walter sits on a bench waiting for the bus and laments his feelings of not fitting in. The verse was cut from the film and the soundtrack. ''A Hero in Hollywood'' A scene was cut featuring Gary, Mary, and Walter touring Hollywood and visiting Grauman's Chinese Theatre. The scene included a cameo by Rob Corddry as a Superman impersonator. According to puppeteer Peter Linz, it was a 3-page bit.Interview with Peter Linz The scene also features more subtle foreshadowing to Walter's whistling talent. Walter's Extended Scream While Walter is screaming back at the hotel, Mary suggests to Gary perhaps they should "go grab some lunch or something". This short scene can be seen in the "Scream" TV Spot. Kermit's House Kermit explains to Gary, Mary, and Walter how he stops by every once in a while to look after the Los Angeles house. This is partially seen in the B-Roll footage that was released online. Extended Muppet Labs Recruitment An extended scene with the Muppets recruiting Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker to re-join the Muppets was filmed. Bunsen and Beaker are shown working at the Large Hadron Collider at CERN, however the scene was edited and simply shown as part of the "Back in Black" montage. Kermit and Piggy's Break Up Flashback In the novelization, a scene is described that supposedly takes place as a flashback after Miss Piggy attacks Kermit in her Paris office, where Piggy recounts a fight after their wedding in The Muppets Take Manhattan, when she wanted to share with the world that they got married. Kermit being understandably upset about being tricked into marriage, fires her. She leaves, leading back to the scene with present day Piggy. Footage from the scene was reworked into the film's epilogue. ''Credit Card Club'' In addition to "Punch Teacher," Veronica also shows a glimpse of a teen-drama shown on CDE. The show features Sarah Hyland and Sterling Knight. While the scene was cut from the final film, a poster for the program is seen in Veronica's office and the show can be seen on the CDE schedule. Kermit's Speech A full version of the speech Kermit makes about modern kids entertainment was written, but was cut short due to there being "too many speeches" in the film. ''Bowling for Beaker'' thumb|300px|right|Blu-ray preview clip from the scene. Gonzo practices his bowling ball act backstage by successfully knocking a pin off Gary’s head. However according to Bunsen Honeydew, Gary was never in any actual danger, as the ball was a highly advanced, hyper-intellegent remote control contraption made by Muppet Labs. While demonstrating the device, the ball gains sentience and chases Beaker around the theater. Kermit disapproves of using the prop, saying the Muppets have always been about "artistic integrity, not cheap tricks." Clips from the scene were shown in various trailers and TV spots. The end of the scene (in which Beaker is chased by the bowling ball) was reworked into the film's "We Built This City" cleaning montage, with the bowling ball replaced with a vacuum cleaner, and the shot sped up. MupComercial-01.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 53.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 54.jpg Muppets2011Trailer01-1920 55.jpg Bowling ball 1.jpg Bowling ball 2.jpg Bowling ball 3.jpg Bowling ball 4.jpg Bowling ball 5.jpg ''The Strip Mall Awards'' In order to attract a big celebrity host for their telethon, the Muppets attempt to put on a fake awards show. One scene features Kathy Griffin, Billy Crystal, and Ricky Gervais on the red carpet along with Scooter and the Newsman. Billy Crystal ends up arresting them for impersonating the Oscars. TM-KathyGriffin-BillyCrystal-Newsman-Scooter.jpg|Behind the scenes image: Billy Crystal, the Newsman, Kathy Griffin, Scooter, and David Rudman Tsott 150111.jpg|Behind the scenes image: Billy Crystal and Ricky Gervais TheMuppets-DeletedScene-RickyGervais.jpg ''Muppets in Jail'' thumb|300px|right The Muppets get locked up for hosting a sham awards show and Walter has to rescue them. The scene features cameos by Wanda Sykes (as Officer Ethel) and Danny Trejo (as a prisoner). An excerpt of the scene was featured in The Fuzzy Pack trailer. Image:The Muppets2011 Wanda Sykes.jpg FuzzyPack1920 13.jpg FuzzyPack1920 14.jpg FroggyTattooHD 04.jpg muppetsjailscene.jpg Bobin-Walter.jpg|Behind the scenes image: James Bobin and Walter The Full Tex Richman Song An operatic bridge appeared in the song "Let's Talk About Me". In the section, Tex sings about why he hates the Muppets so much - they ruined his 10th birthday party. The bridge did not appear in the final film, but was featured on the film's soundtrack (with vocals by Nathan Pacheco). The bridge (with vocals by Chris Cooper) appears as a bonus feature on the film's Blu-ray release under the title "Explaining Evil: The Full Tex Richman Song". The scene also includes an additional verse in which Tex talks about how he gold-plated his cat. TheMuppets-DeletedScene-BirthdayParty.jpg fozzie_carousel_2.jpg Walter's Speech Walter addresses the Muppets outside Tex Richman's headquarters and gives a motivational speech. Extended Telethon Opening Following the theme song, the Muppets are seen leaving the stage, going down the stairway as they all reflect on doing the theme again. Extended "Forget You" An extended version of Camilla's performance of "Forget You" was filmed, including an introductory and concluding bit featuring a Whatnot farmer (performed by Bill Barretta). Portions of the extended scenes were featured in the "Forget You" music video released by Walt Disney Records. The extended version of the song appears as an "Easter egg" on the Blu-ray release of The Muppets. Image:ForgetYouFarmer2.png Image:ForgetYouFarmer3.png A Swedish Chef Sketch The Swedish Chef attempts to prepare a turkey. Clips from this scene were featured in a TV spot and a trailer. Extended Punch Teacher Scene An extended scene of CDE's show "Punch Teacher" appears as an "Easter egg" on the Blu-ray release of The Muppets. Additional cameos Additional celebrities were reported to have filmed cameos for the movie, including Liza Minnelli,D23 French Stewart and Mila Kunis.JustJaredJr.buzznet.com John Krasinski filmed a scene in which he and Sam the Eagle trade glances at the camera (à la, The Office). Sources Category:Unfinished Movies Category:The Muppets (2011)